DEMONIC HEART
by HollowDuck
Summary: Remember that one time when Rin Lost control in the forest and was about to be put down? Well, that did not happen in this story. Instead, He runs out of academy town and farther. Eventually, he gets found by a Demon who takes him to Gehenna. Will Rin stay the way he was or will he change. Enjoy
1. DEMONIC HEART PROLOGUE

**Hello, Welcome to my first fanfic. Originally that was my bleach Fanfic that I have been working on for almost a year so if you want to read it just say so. I hope you enjoy this story. Also, I have crap grammar so if you see something tell me**

Prologue

**(NO ONES POV)**

Rin was laying there sleeping. His tail twitched and he had been mumbling, rolling around, and sweat covered his forehead. He was not dreaming no he was having a Nightmare. About something, he feared the most. Yukio had woken up two see his brother on fire, he was used to this but he never caught on fire in his dream, which meant he was either A losing control, B a demon was doing something, or C this nightmare was really bad. Yukio had gotten his gun loaded it with tranquilizer darts and aimed it at Rin who had been leaking a lot of flames, mumbling something between the lines of "I'm sorry Yukio, I'm sorry Yukio" Yukio just looked at Rin sweating from the heat caused by the flames. Then Rin started mumbling "help me Yukio please, please" Suddenly Rin's head popped up, and his eyes flew open. He panted trying to catch his breath. "Nii-San are you okay" Yukio has asked. Rin looked at Yukio, then he started sobbing getting up and running to Yukio hugging him. Yukio being shocked just awkwardly hugged Rin back. "Nii-san what happened," Yukio asked. "Yukio if I ever do anything, that's not me, promise me, Promise Me that you'll take me out" Yukio looked at him shocked that he said something like that. "Rin I can't do th-" Yukio started saying. "PROMISE ME" Rin yelled. "Ok, ok Rin I promise" Rin looked at his brother crying uncontrollably. He couldn't sleep after that, all he did was think about that dream.

**(RIN'S POV Before Yukio wakes)**

Rin was back at the Monastery, the day his life had changed. "Finally the last card falls, HAHAHAHA" Rin looked at his father Shiro in disbelief, he started saying things like in Gehenna he would be celebrated. Satin had possessed Fujimoto. He had grabbed Rin and threw him in the Gehenna gate telling him that he would be great. Rin started to freak out and pulled the Koma Sword out of its scabbard. A tail appeared, his eyes started to see everything as blue, his ears had lengthened allowing him to hear more, and his teeth grew sharper. "HAHAHAHA YES SON ACCEPT THE POWER USE IT" Satin had yelled. Growling he had attacked his father and Satin, Satin just kept dodging him, and Rin just kept Thrusting his sword at him, trying everything he could to kill him, until Rin hit something but it was not Satin, it was Yukio. Upon realizing this Rin's fire died down and Rin went next to Yukio holding him in his grip, "I'm sorry Yukio, I'm sorry Yukio" Rin stared at Yukio crying. "OY OY OY, I won't have a weak son." Satin grabbed Rin's tail and yanked him back to the Gehenna Gate. The gate started swallowing him whole slowly but surely. "HELP ME YUKIO PLEASE PLEASE. Then there was nothing and Rin Awoke in a frantic state. After everything was situated Rin went to the Kitchen and made breakfast and met with Kuro Petting him trying to put his stress down. Little did he know his life was about to change forever.

**So what do you guys think please tell me bye bye.**


	2. DEMONIC HEART: Whats With All The Yellin

**Alright Alright i might have gotten excited and made another chapter but it's all cool right, RIGHT? Anyway here is the next chapter**

Chapter 1: What's With The Yelling

**(NO ONES POV)**

Rin had continued to experience these dreams, always the same one, and he would always wake up the same. Sweating, twitching, and on fire. And each time Yukio had woken Rin up to see what the problem was. Rin lost countless hours of sleep and was on the edge of Insanity. Suguro, Konekomaru, Shiemi, Shima, and even Izumo would have a surprised look when Rin walked into class everyday tired and frightened. They became surprised that he never fell asleep in any of his classes and wasn't hanging out with them. One day Suguro being Suguro walked up to Rin. "What The Hell is your problem" Rin didn't even respond just shying away. "ANSWER ME" Rin turned around and said "LEAVE ME ALONE". Rin was frantic and was freaking out he had been on edge for a while and was so close to using his flames. Just then Yukio had come running and took Rin by his collar leading them to their dorm. "RIN YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU" Rin was surprised, his brother had never acted like this so Rin went along and complied to what Yukio had asked. "That dream, i can't get it out of my head i'm losing it Yukio" Yukio had never seen his brother this worked up in his entire life. "What happens in your dream Nii-san" Yukio asked. "We were with dad and it was the day he died, but when I pulled the Koma sword I lost it. Kill Kill Kill all i wanted was to kill. And when i was fighting Satin I killed you." Rin was crying and Yukio had been shocked, Rin just said that correctly right, he wanted to kill him. "I…I stopped and regained control over myself, b-but thats when Satin Grabbed me by my tail and he pulled me into the Gehenna Gate, and the worst part is i wanted to kill dad not just Satin, but DAD yukio." Yukio was extremely surprised at the last part. "Nii-san you've got to be more aware that's why you have to sleep and if you don't i'll make you Sleep ok" Rin looked at him a little worried by that last part but nodded in agreement.

Later when Rin awoke from another nightmare Yukio grabbed his gun and shot Rin, with a tranquilizer dart of course and Rin went right back to sleep. Eventually Rin had stopped being too uptight about everything. Yukio still worried went to see Mephisto. "Mephisto I think Rin is tapping into his Demonic side every day and i'm worried he'll turn on day" Mephisto's eyes had narrowed and he had become a little more serious. "My dear Yukio, why do you think that" Mephisto asked. "He said, he said he wanted to kill our old man in his dream, that he wanted to kill him so badly." Yukio responded. This had worried Mephisto, he needed to make sure that Rin would stay quiet and not go overboard until he put his plan in action. "Yukio you're going to go on a field trip with you class try to be subtle about it and take Shura with you." Yukio nodded his head and left wondering what Mephisto had been planning to do.

Rin and his classmates had been waiting for a while for Yukio, so to spare himself from boredom he decided to take a nap. Soon Rin was asleep with Suguro looking at him with hatred thinking, "DAMN THAT KID WHO IS HE TO TAKE A NAP IN CLASS STUPID" Just then Yukio had entered the classroom with the first thing he saw was Rin sleeping, acting fast Yukio woke Rin who was completely dumbfounded. Yukio then grabbed Rin's collar and dragged him out the door. "THAT WAS A VERY BAD IDEA!" Rin confused looked at Yukio wondering what was up with him. "Why i was just sleeping" Yukio furious now flaming with anger said "SLEEPING WHAT'S HAPPENED THE LAST 2 WEEKS HMM, EACH TIME WHAT HAPPENS" Rin still confused replies by saying "I've just been having bad dreams relax nothings happening" Yukio then looked at Rin and realized that his brother was the dumbest kid in the world. "YOU EXPLODE RIN" with those words everything came back to Rin then he got down on his knees and started bowing. "Im so sorry Nii-san it will never happen again please forgive me" Yukio looked at Rin this brother of his was a real handful.

Stepping back into the class Rin sat down and Yukio made his way to the teachers desk. "Sorry class personal matter, anywho Lord Mephisto Pheles had told us that we would be going on a camping trip together so everybody get ready for the trip. The things you will need to bring is multiple spares of cloths because it might become a little messy ;), Next you'll need to bring any anti demon measurements. Food that's canned and lots of water, oh and a special guest will be coming with us. Her name is Shura and you already no here so get ready for tomorrow morning now let's get on with today's lesson…

**Hello again i've decided that this whole POV thing was a little useless but i'll still use it. Anyways i'm tired so im going to bed, see you guys later. Hey if you like this tell me what you would like in the next chapter heheh.**

**P.S after chapter 5 i'll be doing Q and A's adios.**


	3. DEMONIC HEART: Natural

**Yo, It's your boy uhhh HOLLOW DUCK. Anyways for this chapter, I've been planning that we start everything after Konekomaru arm gets broken by Amaimon so well start there because everything before that goes the way it does in the anime so yeah let's get started. Also still using POV**

Chapter 2: Natural

**(No one's POV)**

"Let them go I'm your enemy not them" Rin yelled to Amaimon. Amaimon's attention went from choking Suguro to Rin who had pulled out his sword from the cloth. Rin looked at Amaimon with extremely fearful eyes. "What's wrong little brother are you afraid to show your true self underneath that fake shell" Little Brother what the hell is wrong with him Rin had thought to himself. Yukio seeing that his brother was in danger came running to the base of the hill trying to prevent something bad from happening. "RIN DON'T DO IT. IT'S-A TRAP THINK ABOUT IT" Rin looked at the base of the hill thinking about the consequences if he did what he was about to do. The entire time Suguro, Konekomaru and Shima looked at Rin thinking "What the hell is going on here can someone explain please." Rin looked at his friends thinking about the great times they've had. If he did this all of his past moment might be in vain. But if he didn't everything he cherished would disappear. "Yukio, you were always a good brother. Take care of Kuro for me, Suguro, Konekomaru, Shima, Shiemi I'm so sorry I've hidden something from you and I beg for your forgiveness. When I engage run as fast as you can." Rin then slowly pulled out the Koma Sword. "Goodbye, my friends" Rin said. Lighting on blue fire he attacked Amaimon who had dropped Shiemi and had the biggest smile in the world. Rin kept swinging his sword at Amaimon and know they were both flying in the air. Rin was growling and anything close to him caught on fire. Amaimon just kept laughing "YES BROTHER RELEASE YOUR ANGER FIGHT ME HAHAHAHAHA" Rin who had started growling kept swinging his sword and every time it hit Amaimon a little crack would appear and more flames would appear.

"Wha-what is he" Suguro had said. Yukio had removed the parasite from Sheimi's neck which was quite horrific. Konekomaru looked at those blue flames thinking of the day his parents had died. Was that really Rin. Why was he on fire. Shura then came running through the forest. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Yukio had screamed at Shura who had been watching the awesome but worrying encounter before them. "I was dealing with Amaimon's damn beast. That doesn't matter anymore we have to leave before we get caught in the crossfire."

Meanwhile, Mephisto had been watching in his chair looking at how Rin had completely lost it, it was beautiful the flames the destruction everything. Then he saw Rin raise his sword one last time "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" and swung it towards Amaimon with a huge explosion sending Amaimon crashing into a tree. "HAHAHA, that was truly beautiful younger brother encore, encore. Well me and Amaimon should get going."

EINS

ZWIE

DREI

"CLOUD CUCKOO HOUSE." suddenly a large Cuckoo house appeared in front of Amaimon with a little bird coming out and grabbing Amaimon and bringing him into the prison. Mephisto thought everything was done and over with but nope. Rin came barreling with half a sword and destroyed the Cuckoo house freeing Amaimon. Rin then proceeded to attack Mephisto with complete hatred. "OY OY OY Brother what has gotten into you" Mephisto said whilst dodging another attack. Rin attack again and Mephisto Dodged another attack and Rin flew head first into the floor. Not thinking properly he started swinging his sword everywhere. Rin then caused a explosion and blew himself towards Yukio and the others. "Rin what's wrong with you" Shiemi asked Rin. Shiemi then started to run towards Rin who was bursting with Flames. But before she could get to him Yukio and Shura ran in front of her and told her to stay back, but she ignored there warnings. She ran up to him and gave him a hug "Rin it's ok." Upon hearing those words from Shiem, Rin had calmed down and his flames died. "Shiemi i'm so sorry this is all my fault, please forgive me" Shiemi looked at Rin and said, "Ok Rin OK." A man wearing white clothes then appeared in front of the kids. "My, My, My what's going on here" The man said. This man had white hair and a stange set of white clothes. "What are you doing here" Shura said. The man turned around to see the confused faces of Yukio and crew. "My name is Arthur Auguste Angel the current paladin of the True Cross Order. My dear Shura weren't you sent to investigate any Satin related species, and if you had found one execute it" Upon hearing this Shura looked down and blushed. Arthur sighed and said, "oh well i'll just kill him myself" Shocked Rin started backing up trying to get as far from the man as possible. However, to guards grabbed him and Arthur proceeded to walk up to Rin who was struggling as much as he could. "Goodbye Spawn of Satan" Arthur said as he raised his sword. Rin closed his eyes preparing for death thinking about how he did not want to die. Rin waited and he felt the people holding his arms stop. He opened his eyes and he was on fire again, he quickly quelled it but the damage had been done he looked around, and saw Shiemi slightly burned and looking terrified at Rin. Author had jumped into the river to stop from burning and the two guards holding him were dead. Rin was scared like he's never been before so he ran. BANG BANG people were shooting at him. Rin kept running and never looked back, this was one of the many actions that he would commit that would change his life forever.


	4. DEMONIC HEART: Rot Earth Water and Rin

**HEHEHE umm so might have forgot to say stuff at the end of Chapter 3 but you know it's all good right, heh potatoes Anyways listen to what I have to say at the end of the chapters because the Q and A is coming up and I want to answer those questions for you hehe so lets get potatoing ay. Also, I'm stopping the whole POV things cause it's dumb alright let's get started.**

**Chapter 4: Rot, Earth, Fire, Water, and Rin**

Rin didn't look back, he couldn't look back. "Damn it, damn it, damn it why, why did I have to lose control, **But if you hadn't you would have lost wouldn't you hmm" **Rin looked around and saw nothing but trees, his mind was playing tricks on him that's all right? The anxiety or stress or adrenaline yeah that's all. "**Oh I'm real alright, I'm the demonic part of you, you just need to accept me and I'll be gone mmm, by the way you should take a right there are two exorcists on the left" **Rin listened to the voice and went right when he heard "Dammit he went the other way dragoons open fire." bullets whizzed past Rin but he kept running, all the way to a city street. Rin needed a place to hide so he kept running towards the Monastery that had raised him for so long. But when he arrived he saw it was surrounded with exorcist "Crap" Rin tried to turn around when one of the exorcists saw him. "There he is Rin Okumura." the Exorcist started shooting their weapons and Rin had no choice but to run towards an alleyway. There was a big open area under construction and Rin that was on fire. This place had been giving Rin some crazy Deja Vu. He felt like he had been here before like it was a direct memory of something but Rin couldn't put his finger on it. Then he saw a steel bar on the floor and froze up. This is where the nightmare that has been his life started. Rin's face started to tear. Then Mushrooms and lots of coal tars appeared. The mushrooms had created a wall near all the exits and had trapped Rin and the coal tars started to fuse together and form extra barriers to help the mushroom walls. "HAHAHA hiya, little brother how are you" Rin turned around to see 4 people standing behind him, he recognized 2 of them and that was still pretty bad. Astaroth and Amaimon but next to them were two other people who he had no clue were. "W-what t-the h-hell do you want with my who even are you. "Oh sorry, where are my manners," Astaroth said. "The one who is wearing a red hood with black clothes and that ridicules T-shirt saying IN HELL WERE BEST is Iblis, and the one wearing a blue hood and white clothes and a t-shirt saying IN HEAVEN WERE WORST is Egyn, and you know me Astaroth and Amaimon little brother." At this point Rin had started to flame up when Astaroth told Egyn to throw some holy water at Rin, which hit Rin and cause a crap ton of pain, it was so painful Rin had collapsed to his knees. "What the hell, how, how are you immune to Holy water." Rin questioned in a very weak way. "I'm the demon king of water idiot, I'm immune, now get up father will be opening a gate soon." Upon hearing this from Egyn, Rin jumped to the mushroom walls and banging on them trying to get them to open. Astaroth had said something and the Mushrooms started to make a horrible smelling gas. Rin backed away from the walls and knew his only choice was to fight, so he attacked Astaroth with his flames but Egyn jumped in the way and showered Rin in more Holy water which caused Rin to scream and fall to his stomach. "Huh, stupid kid" Rin looked up with a face of determination to win. Egyn looked down at him and kicked him in the face knocking Rin out. "Well, that was a lot less escalating than I thought," Amaimon said. Iblis then proceeded to pick Rin up and waited quietly behind his brothers. "So did you contact father yet Astaroth," Egyn asked. Astaroth looked at Egyn nodding yes. Astaroth and Egyn had a good relationship. Probably because Rot and Water worked kind've side by side, however, they hated Iblis for one being more popular with their father and two Rot and Water did not work with fire. Though everybody had always had a natural stance with Amaimon being in control of the ground which allowed Rot Fire Water etc etc. After a few minutes of waiting something happened. That something was not the Gehenna gate opening, it was the Exorcist trying to break through the mushroom wall with flame throwers. In an attempt to stop this Astaroth added more fungus and dead matter to the wall but that did nothing but slow them so Amaimon decided to do something useful and create a small ravine surrounding them. Finally, a Gehenna gate opened and blue flames had erupted out of half of all exorcist present. Iblis was the first to jump in, with Egyn then Astaroth and finally, Amaimon following. Then the Gehenna gate had closed. Yukio, Mephisto, and Shura had all appeared at the scene with one word in their had CRAP.

**(10 Minutes later)**

Rin had woken up in head hurting, body sore, and he felt like he was burning alive, which was unusual since he was usually doing the burning. He had also felt as if he was being carried by someone. When Rin had opened his eyes he realized "Oh I am being carried." RIn had attempted to move and try to get out of his kidnappers reach but he couldn't move at all, his body had felt as if it had gone completely limp. He tried to speak to his captors but he couldn't even move his mouth. All he could do was blink and breath. Rin not being able to move at all just blinked his eyes and breathed. Though his blinking got the attention of someone around him, he couldn't see them due to the angle his body was facing. "Oh the young prince is awake, I hope you realize that you can't move, the reason is we used some low-level tranquilizers, don't worry you'll be able to move soon when we reach father that is." Well on the plus side Rin knew that he would not be paralyzed forever, but on the negative side, he was about to see Satin. "Le m oo" Rin managed to say with great difficulty. The people carrying him then said something that Rin didn't understand. "Young prince before we enter before satan please remember your manners because if you do not, Father may not be the nicest, address him as lord Satan, bow before him, and be sure not to insult him. Ok ok" Rin was carried for what felt like hours. Over time he could speak properly and then he could move his tail, still, he was immobile. Then they stopped. "Were here the voice said in. "Le m oo" Rin managed to say with great difficulty. The people carrying him then said something that Rin didn't understand. "Young prince before we enter before satan please remember your manners because if you do not, Father may not be the nicest, address him as lord Satan, bow before him, and be sure not to insult him. Ok ok" Rin was carried for what felt like hours. Over time he could speak properly and then he could move his tail, still, he was immobile. Then they stopped. "We're here," the voice said in a very deep tone. The person carrying Rin then dropped him on the floor. Rin layed there in pain but that person carrying then gave him some type of drink and suddenly Rin was able to move. He got up and someone grabbed him by the collar and threw Rin into the Room. Rin tried to turn back but the door closed too quickly. Rin attempted to open the door by banging it as much as he could but could do nothing. So he decided that he had to go but forward. When he turned around he was in a hallway with torches that used blue flames. "Dammit, why does my life suck" Rin thought to himself. As Rin walked down the hall he found terrifying pictures of people dying in horrific ways. Then he approached a large door made of wood and had a gold and silver outline with diamonds encrusted everywhere on it. Rin approached the door and as he was about to push it open, the door started to move. Rin walked forward and saw a man looking at him with eyes that scared the hell out of him. "Hello, son, how ya doin" Satan had been wearing a dark shirt and a black jacket with cross stitches on the front and tie flaps. He had white hair with 2 horns made of the blue fire, he also had dark brown leather pants and wore black boots with faces of the devil **(like the devil outside Blue Exorcist) **faces. He had come down to Rin with a very strange smile on his face. "You know you're supposed to bow before the god of Gehenna son," Satan said before he hit Rin in the back of the legs causing him to fall. Upon this action Rin had gotten angry and flamed up, moving to stand and threw a punch at his biological father who dodged it. "Woah kiddo getting a little aggressive there I suggest you calm down before you do something rash hmm" but again Rin threw another punch in which Satan had dodged quickly moved behind Rin and Punched him. Rin had not been expecting this and had flown at least 8 ft. "You bastard you, devil, I'll kill you." Rin had said in an angry tone. But before he could do anything Satan had gotten behind him and threw him up then waited till he dropped back down and proceeded to slam Rin down. "Wow you really are weak, I'm surprised you won against Amaimon, bad parenting I guess. But don't worry I'll raise you better." After finishing his statement Satan had looked at Rin who un beeknowced to him had been knocked out. Satan sighed then grabbed his Sons shirt and started dragging him through his throne room. "Torture never really hurt someone has it, well I do know it's a good way to teach your kids respect." Satan had said as he walked through the hallways dragging along Rin…

**Hey sorry that I have been a little late with the chapters I'm not giving up but school and stuff. Anyways I need you guys to get people to read my stories because guess what? The Q and A is coming up so if you want to get featured I'll put your user name into the next chapter of the stories. Please review it would be awesome. And real quick happy Monday Y'all have a good day and don't be Garfield. Thanks for reading bye.**


	5. DEMONIC HEART: Obedience

**Hello again (sorry for saying that so much it's my favorite sentence from RWBY check it out on youtube. Also don't want to be a turd but if you like art go on a website called arts and clients and search up potato strawberry apple or blueberry and check out my vector art. a reviewer BLACKSON88 I'm new to fanfiction and I don't write much so if you could send me an example of how to write that would be greatly appreciated, also I use Grammarly to check my work. Anyways enjoy the chapter. Real quick I just realized I skipped chapter 4 and I didn't I messed up is what I'm saying anyway. so Q and A is next chapter lets get on with the show**

Chapter 4: Obedience

**Unknown location**

Rin awoke in a small and dark room strapped to chains not allowing him to move, he looked side to side trying to see anything. After he did that, he realized he was in a really bad spot, so crap. When he was looking around he saw bone cutters, saws, pliers, anything that could cut harm or hurt you in any way. Then two people entered the room, "My my, look who's awake" Rin looked up and saw that bastard he always wanted to kill for his old man. "I'm glad my son was raised up alive, but I'm quite disappointed with how he was raised, that bastard Fujimoto, hmm no worries I'll teach you how to respect your elders" Rin looked at Satan with absolute anger in his eyes, he was going to break out of those chains and beat the crap out of Satan. Satan looked at him with a bored expression, he then walked towards the table with all the "tools" on it and a smile covered his face. He started moving his fingers from right to left and then found the perfect tool, pliers. Rin had watched horror movies and action movie and knew what they did with pliers, in those movies nails, teeth, even the uvula, and in those movies they screamed so loud. Rin then started to flame up. "HAHAHA im Satan the one who gave you those flames of yours, you can't do anything with them. Hmmm, let's see where do we start, fingernails, maybe, teeth possibly, uvala yes." Satan then forced Rins mouth to open and put the pliers into his mouth and grabbed Rin's uvula. This had already hurt a lot but then he proceeded to yanked it and swiftly ripped it out his Uvula out. Blood had filled in Rins mouth and he was squirming a lot from all the pain and released a gurgled scream. Rin's eyes just filled with tears, he wanted to leave these chains, he would do anything just let him out. "Oh shut up, it'll come back in a few minutes to calm down and toughen up ya weakling," Satan said. Satan then started pulling out a few teeth and his nails, he moved on to cut up his arms and legs. After that, he used a baseball bat and set Rin up on a chair and beaten him. After what felt like an hour of that, Satan had hanged Rin up by his arms and legs and cut up his Ankles, and wrist. During the entire time, Rin would continue to beg him to stop and that he was sorry, but Satan would always respond with "But then what would be the point, you'd never learn your lesson and we would have to start again." Rin was bleeding a lot and passed out. Satan sighed and called a few servants who had grabbed Rin who's wounds were healing and placed him on one of Satan's favorite torture devices. The Chinese created it, water torture. Satan then left the room and had gone back to the throne room to deal with other crap. Too bad this was pretty fun.

Rin awoke with water dripping on his forehead. Rin was just annoyed. So he decided to think about what had happened with his life so far.

**Backstory**

One day a little boy named Rin was in class having a swell time drawing his father Fujimoto, him, and his twin brother Yukio. He also drew a very kind looking woman in the picture, you see Rin had grown up adopted and without a mother. This always made him a little sad but it was ok. Rin was always the caring type and would never hurt a fly, until this day that is. Yukio was a very weak child and was always bullied by. That day when Rin had been drawing his picture he heard this group of kids talking. "You know that kid Yukio is so weak," one kid said "yeah ugly too, that's probably why he and that stupid brother of his were adopted," another said. "HAHA I bet they get there stupidity and ugliness from their mom, he should ju-" but before one of the kids could finish his statement Rin punched him as hard as he could in the arm. The Kid flew back and crashed into a bookshelf. Rin looked at the other kids who were just very surprised, one ran away but the other was too scared to move and Rin punched that kid who flew to a table. The kids started to cry and screaming. Two adults ran into the room and started yelling what the heck happened and got the kids Rin sent flying. Rin was screaming and crying. He started to punch walls that broke apart and kicked tables that cracked apart. The teachers had been yelling at Rin to stop and get control of himself. Rin looked at the teachers and started to run towards them but one of the teachers said "GET BACK DEMON" upon hearing this he stopped in his place and backed up a bit. When one of the teachers came forward to get Rin he started yelling at her "GET THE HELL BACK, I HATE EVERYBODY" the teacher went back to protect the other kids. "Get Rin Okumura's father" another teacher had said after seeing what the commotion was. 15 minutes later Fujimoto had entered the room and Ran towards Rin. "GET BACK I HATE YOU" but Fujimoto did not listen to him and gave him a hug. "Son no matter how much you hate me and no matter how much wrong you do i will always love you," Fujimoto said, Rin hit his head against Fujimoto's ribs. "You can't hurt me my son" Rin stopped struggling and completely broke down telling his father that he blacked out and didn't know why he feels so angry. Fujimoto looked up and then grabbed the side of his chest and said "ok maybe you can hurt me uuuggghhh" A few minutes later an ambulance came and picked Fujimoto up. From that day on Rin promised to help everyone and everything, and defend it from harm.

**torture chamber**

It was a long time since then. Rin had been here just suffering for hours because of that stupid water just being annoying. Or had it been minutes, days, weeks, years, how long had he been sitting in that cell. Rin looked at his fingers and saw his nails to be extra long. Rin was panicking and screaming for help or at least how long he had been there. "Hmm out of all my sons you had last the longest, four days 8 hours and 15 minutes impressive. I bet you want to be let out don't you hmm" Rin looked at who it was, and to no surprise it was Satan. Rin started to panic and cry. All he wanted was to be free again and he would do anything for freedom, just as long as he was not here. "Please let me out, I just want to be f-free, I don't want to be here j-just let m-me out" Rin cried. Satan was extremely happy when someone had completely lost it. He smiled and looked at Rin "Pledge your allegiance to me, tell me that I'm your father and only me, and denounce that bastard Fujimoto, tell me you hate him." Rin looked at Satan and then another drop landed on his head, he had lost it, he can't do this anymore. But to talk crap about the man who had raised him for so long, and says that he hated him he couldn't do that. But that sadly was his only choice. "I promise to serve you, my father a-and only f-father, F-Fujim-moto is was weak a-and i-i-i hate him" Rin had grown a little quieter when he said that but none the least he was happy, he had destroyed Rin's trust in himself. Satan had then called his servant and told him to unstrap Rin and take him to his room he also mentioned that Rin's legs would be a little weak so he needed to pick him up. The servant than did so and took Rin to his room, he then laid him down on his bed and got light blue pants and long sleeve shirt. He asked Rin if he needed help putting them on but Rin said no and the servant left. Rin put on the clothes and laid on his bed and curled under the blankets, he started crying again. Eventually, Rin found sleep and started dreaming, yet it was different than his usual nightmare.

The nightmare started the same as usual. Rin was at the monastery. Everything had been worrying because Rin had used the blue flame and Astroth had been coming for then. Rin said those terrible things to his father and then his father was possessed by Satan, and the Gehenna gate opened. Suddenly he accidentally killed Yukio. Here is where the nightmare differs from the others. Rin started to stand and laugh, but his eyes were crying, he had looked at Fujimoto and rapidly attacked him with insane intent, he was going to kill Fujimoto, this was his fault, if he had just done something, none of this would have happened the whole church burned down because of the beautiful fire and Rin was enjoying every minute. Finally, Rin hit Fujimoto, who had collapsed on the ground, Rin dropped down and put his old man in his arms, Fujimoto then started to say the same thing over and over again. "**DEMON DEMON DEMON"** Rin looked at him and with complete anger, he had burned his father to dust. Rin stood up twitching and wincing, he looked around and saw all of his friend surrounding him "**DEMON DEMON DEMON DEMON**" Rin started to sweat and panic. "No NO I'M, not a demon please stop, please," Rin begged. A black icky substance grabbed Rin by the legs and pulled him into the Gehenna Gate. Rin struggled and tried to stop from moving anymore. He yelled for help but nobody came. "**DEMON DEMON DEMON**" they kept chanting. Rin had finally grabbed on to a metal pole in the ground and held on at tight as possible. He then sees Shiemi and looked up at her. "Shiemi please help me" Shiem looked down at Rin and said "**I Don't Help Demons**" with those words Shiemi kicked Rinse hands and he fell into the gate.

**Rin's Room**

Rin woke to a shock, he was on fire again, he was also worried about burning the furniture there but that never happened. Rin was pretty sure that the room was fireproof. Rin then layed down and tried to sleep, and eventually, he did, but with great difficulty.

**Satan's Throne Room**

Satan had been signing some papers and had been getting ready for Rin's public realise he just needed to wait until he was properly conditioned. "**Lord Satan Rin is experiencing that lovely dream or rather was, he is awake now"** Satan looked around, signed one last sheet and stood up " good A few nightmares will make a kid strong, thank you Auron, I'll be giving a good word to Lucifer" Satan had said and the sat down again. "**Thank you Lord Satan**" Satan had smiled and was very happy, step one of his plan had been complete. That was fairly easy. Well, he'd best get to bed, he has an eventful day tomorrow.

**Hi guys, super sorry i have not been updating, I had a really busy week, DIAMUN, and school, I apologize for not doing anything for the past 2 weeks. Anyways the **_Q and A IS COMING_ **so please send questions, i will also be taking in suggestions. I hope you like this chapter, i feel like i rushed it a bit so if you think i did i'm super sorry. Also, i've been thinking about putting a mostly written Fan-Fic**


	6. DEMONIC HEART: The feeling of BELONGING

Ok so how long has it been a week, again school and the special olympics came up so you know it was pretty hard to write. Anyways i wanted to say thank you to Writers Obsession for helping me out and suggesting other thing i would like to say thank you to ThinMintE for encouraging me. Also i I did say the Q and A is this chapter but since people have not responded i don't really think that's happening it ok though. do hope that you enjoy this chapter because it's gonna be Goooood anyways let's get to this shall we.

Chapter 5: The Feeling of Belonging

Rin's room

Rin sat in his bedroom and just laid there being all depressed, ever since he arrived here he's just felt empty and alone. All he wanted was Yukio or Shiemi, or even the old fart Fujimoto. Rin kept looking at the ceiling when suddenly his door opened

"Ahh here is the young prince of Gehenna himself, Rin Okumura" A man with red hair and yellow tips, and a man with white hair and white robe"

Rin looked at them and had no idea how to respond with these two demons

"Oh you have no idea who we are do you? Well i'm Azazel demon king of spirits, and this is Iblis the demon king of fire, i do believe he was with you the day you returned home." Azazel said.

Rin looked at Iblis with a light glare but he was still a little shocked from yesterday so he didn't react to much. Instead Rin asked a simple question about what they wanted.

"Oh yes well baby brother father sent us to retrieve you so if you could come along, also he told us that if you resist we have the right to knock you out." Azazel said.

"BABY BROTHER i'm 15 and im no baby" Rin protested, snapping out of his sad self and acting normal again.

Azazel looked at him then walked to the giant dresser in Rins room, grabbed a light blue shirt, a brown leather jacket, and some jeans.

"Actually you might not be a baby in the human world but you sure are one hear, until you turn 10,000 years old i'll continue to call you a baby" Azazel finally responded after he placed those clothes on Rin's bed.

"10,000 i won't live to 100, how do you expect me to live to 10,000" Rin yelled at Azazel

"Huh, you still have a lot to learn little brother. One, humans live for a short time but ever since you became a demon, and a full one at that so you'll be aging extremely slow right now. Two put on those clothes, father will be training you today right after breakfast" Azazel said

Rin did as he was asked of and walked with Azazel and Iblis to the dining hall for breakfast. When he arrived there was a banquet on the table, everything from bacon to hashbrowns. Rin looked at Azazel with open eyes.

"This is what you guys eat that's incredible, wait come to think of it how do you even get food from Assiah." Rin questioned

Azazel was about to open his mouth and explain how they bring animals from Assiah to Gehenna but before he could someone else started explaining.

"After Beelzebub went to Assiah he brought home assiah farm creatures, their food is much better than Assiah's so you have to be high class to have it, and since were the rulers of Assiah we get this everyday" Iblis said

Rin looked at her, this is the first time she has ever said anything to him. Iblis explained this in such detail. " she might be a chef to" Rin through. This could make Iblis his favorite person in this hell, but only because she was a cook.

The three of them sat down. Azazel and Iblis sat next to Rin. Rin started to reach out for his food but before he could do so Azazel grabbed his hand.

"We must wait until father and the other arrive after all this is our first meal with you, hah i just realized this is like when we first had our meal with Amaimon, you know he's only like 5,000 years old, haha he is just like you baby brother" Azazel said.

Rin glared at him with anger for calling him a baby. Then Rin thought of something this is the only demon he knows the exact age of, how old is Azazel, or Iblis

"How old are all of you anyways" Rin asked

Azazel looked at Rin and though "it's improper for siblings to not know their family's names" he looked at Rin with a small smile on his face

"As you know Amaimon is 5,980 and below him is Astroth who is 2,080 years old, then you have Beelzebub who is 9,000 after that is Iblis at 12,000. Hmmm then there is Egyn he is 16,560 i think, and then you have your's truly im 19,678.1 years old. Then we have our eldest brothers Mephisto he is 25,500 years and Lucifer he is now 29,998 i think" Azazel explained in a long grueling talk

Everytime Rin heard Amaimon's or Mephisto's name Rin cringed, they were the people who destroyed his life and got him to end up here, those f-ing a-holes Rin absolutely hated them, and one day he wished to beat them down to pulp.

Suddenly the doors opened again and speak of the Devil here comes Mephisto and Amaimon, they walk towards Rin, but see Azazel and Iblis glaring at them. Mephisto then decided to sit right across from them.

"What is he doing here, i thought he was with the true cross" Rin said in the most frustrated voice he has ever used

Mephisto lowered his hat and smirked then looked at Azazel

"Young prince he is a spy for Satan and gives us information, also it traditional that a new family member be surrounded by his family, speaking of which if the Demon king of time is here where is everyone else" Azazel said

Amaimon looked at Rin with dark eyes, he was obviously angry that he lost against Rin in their fight, finally he said something.

"Hey little brother, how bout we play a little game of play fight hmm it'll be fun i swear" Amaimon said while smirking

"He will not be pla-" Iblis started but before he could finish his sentence the doors leading into the room opened and 4 people came in"

Rin recognized Satan, Astroth, and Egyn but had no idea who the last person is. Guessing and counting of all of the Demon kings, he had to beelzebub, and gross his head was literally covered in bugs and it was disgusting.

Satan sat down and looked at Rin with an eager smile, Rin just looked at a his palms, he tried to hide it but he was scared as hell.

Mephisto noticed this and tilted his hat up and asked, "What's wrong little brother"

Rin looked at Mephisto with complete rage and anger, he even let a tiny flame out that only Satan noticed.

"How did you sleep last night Rin, no nightmares i hope" Satan said with a slight obviousness in his voice

Rin looked at him flustered and then looked back. "Does he know, how is that possible, that can't be possible, maybe he is just trying to get my nerves wrecked" Rin though

Satan looked at Rin, and with a scary smile he said, "You know when i ask you something you'd best damn well answer it, we wouldn't want to repeat any of the choices we've had in the past few days do we?"

Rin took this threat very real and responded with a "I slept well" then looked at his hands again, which had started shaking"

Trying to change the awfully awkward tone in the room Azazel yawned and asked, "When the heck is Lucifer coming, he hates being late and with the arrival of our baby brother it's unexpected that he would be late"

Right after he said that a man with blonde hair and a very nice uniform entered the room. He found the nearest seat which was next to Satan and sat down, he then started to cough a bit. After he was done he tidied himself up and put on a stern face.

"I apologize for being late father, there was an emergency that i had to deal with. People started saying that the Okumura kid had disappeared without a clue so i had to deal with that." Lucifer said.

Immediately Azazel started cursing and freaking out a little until Satan told him to calm down. Azazel then looked at lucifer and said, "I apologize brother i forgot to mention we have just bought Rin Okumura home to us, he is sitting right next to me"

Lucifer looked at Azazel then looked at the kid next to him and assumed that this must have been him, well this was fortunate he was exactly where Lucifer wanted him to be, thank Satan

Satan cutting everybody's thoughts said, "Well now that everybody is here and has introduced themselves let's dig in"

Immediately everybody started to dig in and eat, Rin who had been extremely scared had just eaten the stuff closest to him.

Lucifer talked to Satan, Azazel, and Mephisto. Satan would constantly talk about how how his eldest sons had made him super proud of what they do.

Egyn, Amaimon, and Astroth would constantly argue about who would win in a fight, Egyns Water Meerjungfrau, Amaimon's Behemoth, and Astaroth's Kusatta shi.

Rin and Beelzebub started talking but not much since Rin was still slightly new, Beelzebub talked a lot though usually tooting his horn, Iblis would correct him a lot.

After Breakfast Rin was allowed to go to his Room and left to be more alone. One his way he had Ran into a servant, who looked at him with absolute hate.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, ARE YOU AN IDIOT, HMM GOING TO SAY SOMETHING YOU DUMB FOOL. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE IN THE ROYAL MANSION, SOMEONE LIKE YOU BELONGS IN THE LOWER DISTRICTS, F-ING IDIOT, WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING." the servant yelled very loud at him.

"I'm sorry i just got lo- " Rin started

"WHO GIVES A CRAP ABOUT SORRY, WHAT TYPE OF DEMON EVEN ARE YOU, WE DON'T SAY SORRY IDIOT" The Servant said

Rin was getting a little angry now, this servant just kept yelling at him and he just accidently ran into him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANSWER ME NOW" the servant yelled

At this point Rin had gotten very angry and his flames had appeared. The look on the servants face changed instantaneously. His face was now full of scarcity and sadness he knew this was his end.

"I'm so sorry my lord, please forgive me I-I will do anything just let me go please. I have a family, a wife and kid please forgive me" The servant begged.

"Now why would my Son forgive you, disrespecting royalty is a capital punishment worthy of death, you have disrespected my blood so i suggest you shut the hell up about family and just die like a proper demon" Rin looked behind him and saw Satan with that gruelling smile again.

"What are you waiting for son, oh that's right no weapon you don't need one but i have not taught you hand to hand combat, here this is my gift to you one of my favorite knives" Satan said while taking a knife out of his jacket.

The Knife was beautiful, with amazing marking and incredible detail, Rin really like the knife, but not what he was about to do with it.

"Go on son kill him do it" Satan urged him

Rin looked at the knife, then looked at the servant who had closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Rin pointed the knife and went full speed into the man, continuously stabbing him over and over until his screams were no longer heard.

"Im sorry" Rin said after killing him.

Satan looked at his son proudly, he was never happier. He had killed his first innocent, except he yelled at royalty so not innocent. Satan smiled and went next to his son who was crying on the floor repeating the same words over and over again.

"You did well son, why don't you go to your room and think about some things, I'm so proud of you, killing at 15 years, even my most homicidal son had not killed until he was 21 years. I see true greatness in you, something Fujimoto had never seen" Satan said

Rin looked at Satan, everything he just said had sounded to true, and, and sincere.

Satan thought that this was the second step of turning Rin into the perfect demon, change his favorite parent to him. Everything was going to plan.

OK that was the chapter what do ya think, is the writing style better, leave your comments below, also if you have questions just send a message and i'll respond. The next time you guys will see another chapter will be my spring break so enjoy your life till then. (WHAT THE HELL HOLLOW DUCK WHY DID YOU SAY ENJOY YOUR LIFE) again thank you Writers Obsession for the help and ThinmintE thanks for encouraging me. Have a good day goodbyeeee!


	7. DEMONIC HEART: UHHH What

**Hello again, sorry I have not posted in a while, ( I WAS Grounded) anyways i'm writing again. So after i'm done with this Fanfic i'm going to writing me bleach fic. And after that possibly and only possibly a DEVILMAN Fanfic. Not likely, however what is likely is a crossover between Bleach and Blue Exorcist but only after this one. Also, i just learned Iblis is a girl but im going to keep her as a male let's get started.**

Chapter 6: UHHH WHAT

**Rin's Room**

"Something Fujimoto never saw, greatness Satan saw that though, he had actually been proud. Fujimoto was never proud, lecture lecture lecture that's all Fujimoto thought of Rin, but Satan was something better." Rin thought to himself while laying on his bed.

Rin was so frustrated he had never been so torn apart, Fujimoto was his father and he had cared about Rin, yet he never was proud of Rin he wasn't even his father. Satan was proud of Rin and cared about him. What was Rin to do?

Surprisingly Rin's door opened and out came a very incendiary demon, Iblis.

"Hello little brother, father told me you killed someone earlier, just wanted to see how you're doing," He said

Rin completely forgot about that, his face went blank and he started sweating

"So not good I'm guessing," Iblis said

Rin looked at him with tears in his eyes "I killed someone who just yelled at me, he said he had a f-family i just stabbed him, i saw him just accept death, i felt him just die. Death was a bit extreme. But…"

"But what Little Brother don't tell me you didn't enjoy killing a little bit because i have a feeling you did" Iblis stated.

Rin's eyes looked at him with a shameful face, "I did enjoy it, i liked killing him it felt like i was realizing all the pain and suffering" Rin proclaimed.

"Little brother i want to tell you something, fire demon to fire demon, our souls are like flames we need oxygen space to breath, we lose control easily but when where in control we are powerful. You killed that man because he was taking your oxygen and it felt good to breathe, think about that ok." Iblis revealed.

"Ok" Rin responded, he looked a little less sad, he was right he was like this and he shouldn't feel bad about that man, he was taking his oxygen. "Thanks bro" Rin noted

"Bro, well father will be glad the little brother is warming up to us" Iblis thought to himself. Iblis turned to the door and started to leave before he remembered something, "Little brother i forgot to mention that father request your presence don't be late" Iblis mentioned before he left.

Rin shuttered at meeting his technical father, but he was also slightly interested in meeting Satan again.

Rin left his room and started to walk down the hall searching for his father.

**Back In Assiah hours after Rins Kidnapping**

"Answer me Okumura how the hell is your brother able to use blue flames, and not you" a man dressed in all white said.

"Well Paladin me and my brother are the offspring of Satan, however, i was weak in the womb unlike my brother who had been very strong unlike me, you'll find from my blood test that im completely human" Yukio answers.

Paladin Angel signaled for a guard to get the current test results in the meantime, Yukio had been beating his foot on the ground wondering how he was going to get his brother back and hell it was going to be very hard.

After several minutes of both Paladin Angel and Yukio exchanging glares at each other. The door opened abruptly and the guard that was sent to get the result entered, he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to the paladin.

With a small smirk on his face the paladin opened the envelope and unfolded the letter, he was confident that Yukio was lying.

"Yukio age 15 Height 5 feet 9 inches Weight 154 pounds Yukio Okumura has been tested for demon relations and demonic powers, during the test it was claimed that Yukio is in direct relations with the demon Satan however he was too weak in the womb, since we have no idea what Satans blood is we could not confirm a test however in the terms of demonic powers…"

The paladin paused hesitant of what he was to say next, he grew an angry face and his brow became very deep.

"Yukio Okumura has tested negative" Angel angrily said

Angel had been furious, he tried to think of some way to convict Yukio but other than harboring a demon, he had done nothing done.

"Yukio Okumura you've been spared death, however for harboring a demon you will be put on watch until we can trust you again." The paladin said.

"Thank you for this… eventful day, i will be going to teach my students again if you will excuse me. Goodbye Paladin" Yukio said right before he got up from his chair, walked to the door and left. Good god, this is going to be hard to explain to his students. Damn demons.

**One hour later**

"Hello class, i apologize about the recent hectic events and i hope that we can get back to learning," Yukio said as he entered his classroom reading a book.

His students had been completely surprised Yukio was here they were expecting a sub today but not Yukio.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE, WHAT ARE YOU, EXPLAIN NOW YOU BASTARD" Suguro yelled.

The others in the classroom had just looked away not brave enough to confront Yukio themselves especially Shiemi who was still i shock.

Yukio looked at them sighed and pulled a chair up, "For one, Mr. Ryūji sit down. I know many of you are still shocked about the recent events with me and my brother, i'm here to clear them up"

All of the class started paying attention to Yukio now.

"Me and my brother were born on the Blue Night, some of you may be thinking that i am the reason your parents or loved ones died, i'm here to tell you that it's their fault and they tried to murder my mother" Yukio started.

Many in the classroom had been very angry from this statement. Others were shocked. Nobody had told them that the goal of the preachers on the blue night was to kill a pregnant woman.

"Our biological father Satan had attempted to save his love and us by killing them and helping my mother Yuri escape. She had escaped and ran somewhere i'm not sure. However we were born and she had died. That's when my dad Paladin Fujimoto took us in."

The Students noted how Yukio objected satan but personified the former paladin.

"From there, we were raised, i was alway able to see demons due to being with Rin in the womb. Rin never knew that he was Satan's son but i learned when i was 8. One day after another interview Rin had ran into the Demon King Astroth who contacted Satan. Our dad was possessed by Satan who attempted to abduct Rin, that's when he learned who he was. After that Director Pheles had took us in." Yukio finished

The other students realized that the story of the Okumura's was not theirs, they had been suffering from day one. Yet most students held their grudge against Rin but all the girls and the weird kid Nemu had been forgiving.

"Any question?" Yukio asked.

Konekomaru was the first to ask. "How come you can't use the flames but R-Rin can"

Everybody looked at Konekomaru surprised he was the first to ask.

"I was weaker in the womb than Rin was" Yukio answers.

Everybody had gone quiet, not sure what to do now so Yukio took the initiative.

"Time for class, go to page 52 and read paragraph 14 about fire demons and water demons."

**Well this was short, i apologize but i felt like if i kept going the chapter would be awkward. Im again sorry i have not updated in weeks also i will be revising the original chapter and make them more readable, anyways i hope you enjoy your day and just to let you know the next chapter shall have many juicy details. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**


	8. DEMONIC HEART: Distant Screams

**HEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHA, YES YES IT'S DONE THE NEXT CHAPTER, FAMILY COME SEE MY CREATION HMHMHMHMHM (FAMILY) Rohan you write fanfictions online and watch anime, just because you finished another chapter does not mean that you are special (ME) Oh ok i ummm i-i forgot my wallet i'll go get it bye. Hello again i'm pretty sure nobody reads this and i don't want to make this long so enjoy the chapter with me **_**JUICY DETAILS MMMMM. **_

WARNING MILD AMOUNT OF CURSE IN THE CHAPTER

**CHAPTER 7: Distant Screams**

Rin walked, and walked, and walked the realized he was completely lost. Rin then thought it was a great idea to just keep opening doors until he finds someone. As he walked he started to observe his surroundings, he had never been so creeped out.

Every one of the pictures descripted something evil, a saint lifting a baby with eyes wide open while the Saint lifted the baby over fire. Then one that just stared at you. The worst one was the one of a woman standing in fire while she stared at the observer with dark hair and bright yellow eyes.

As Rin continued down the hall he found himself in front of a painting, it was of blue fire, but in the blue fire was a child. That Child had been with a tail. Outside of the picture were men who attempted to steal the baby with bags full of treats.

Rin looked at the paining in complete awe, out of all of the creepy painting Rin felt connected to this one the most.

"Nice picture right" Somebody behind Rin said.

Rin jumped before turning around to see one of his elder brothers, Iblis.

"Yeah i like it better than everything else around here." Rin said

Iblis raised a brow and thought of a devious plan, one that could help father turn Rin into a demon even faster. This plan might even make him even hate humans.

"Rin you know that's this is a picture of you" Iblis told Rin as she stared into the painting with malicious intent. You should see your birthday year it's incredible even if it's so close to what humans call christmas."

Rin looked at Iblis with absolute shock, he had no idea his birthday had been so important, it was 2 months away, that's something he would want to see.

"Yes Rin your birthday is my favorite holiday here, the day you were born was one of the happiest and saddest days of my life" Somebody said behind Iblis and Rin.

Iblis glanced to the side and smiled as his father had walked through the hallway and next to Rin. When she looked at Rin though he saw his terrified face, and he felt a tinge of guilt. Rin was in a unknown world that he was still learning about.

"W-why was it one of the saddest days" Rin questioned.

Satan glanced at Rin and closed his eyes as he remembered what happened on December 27. That was the day he lost the first thing he actually cared about.

"That was the day i lost Yuri the day i felt i lost everything." Satan said as he got angrier and angrier as he continued to remember the events of that day. He would never forget what the humans did to Yuri and him.

"Who was she, who was Yuri" Rin asked Satan for the first time without being scared.

Satan looked at him completely surprised and baffled had they, the humans never told them what happened on the day of their birth. Satan clenched his fist in anger.

"Yuri was your mother, she was kind and understanding, on the day you were born she was to be executed. I did everything i could to protect her and keep her safe but those filthy humans wanted to burn her just because you were going to exist. Then before i could take you and your brother to Gehenna to grow up here that fucking bastard Fujimoto took her life, and stole you from me" Satan said as his hair became tinged with anger and frustration.

After hearing this Rin became more or less doubtful of his birth circumstances, on one hand he was wrongfully taken during his birth, and his mother was murdered just because she loved a demon, even though it was Satan. But on the other hand Fujimoto had raised Yukio and Rin well and kept them from trouble or harm.

"The old man killed a woman who was weaponless, pregnant and then proceeded to steal me and Yukio to raise us as his own" Rin said falling into shock as all this news was unwrapping.

"Not to be raised as his own, but as a weapon, to kill our father and destroy Gehenna, to kill millions and make all worlds fall under their control with you and your brother." A new yet familiar voice said.

Iblis turned his head around, turns out this was going to be a hell of a family reunion, imagine if Egyn just came through that door and started talking about some shit.

Rin hated Mephisto for a lot of things but for the first time in a while he wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Fujimoto had talked to me about this a few times, he said this is what he always knew that one day you would be soon, so he might as well make you a weapon for the True Crosses use." Mephisto said as he walked past Rin and Satan, and rested his back on the wall that the painting was on.

"I Don't Believe you the old man would never do that, he would never attempt to, i know that stop LYING, I'M DONE WITH YOUR BULL-"

EINZ

ZWIE

DREI

A giant magnifying glass appeared, and Mephisto gestured Rin to look into it. When Rin did look into it he saw Fujimoto and Mephisto in the True Cross Academy high tower.

"WHAT IS THIS" Rin yelled.

Mephisto smiled tipped his hat up and said, "I'm the Demon King of Time and Space so i can see the past, or show it. This was my 27th talk with Fujimoto, you were 6 when this happened."

Rin looked into the glass. He saw Fujimoto grab a cup of coffee and pour it into a glass. Fujimoto then took a sip and looked at Mephisto with stern eyes.

"Mephisto we need to talk bout Rin, i had a dream, in this dream Rin was caught. I have a feeling that one day he will be caught, so i need to enact a contingency plan. If Rin ever discovers his power i'm going to make him a weapon for the True Cross Order" Fujimoto said.

Rin's eyes widened, his heart dropped. He, he had no idea how to react to anything anymore, anger sadness, fear. What emotion could he feel anymore.

"Are you sure you want to do that, to make him forcefully become a weapon for others to use at their will, for them to use him like that." Mephisto countered.

Fujimoto looked down and put his glasses away. "He is a demon, he doesn't deserve this world, Yukio will fit in, but Rin doesn't deserve his life. I spared him in that cave, so he owes me a favor, and that favor will be to become a weapon for the True Cross Order. If i die before he manifest his powers then promise me you'll take care of my wish Mephisto."

"I can't do that, i can't promise you anything."

"Mephisto PROMISE ME"

"Ok Fujimoto fine"

The Spy Glass closed and Rin stood there, a face that was so blank that it seemed like paper. Rin was absolutely shocked about the events. He couldn't believe what he heard. It was a lie he was lying.

"That was why i exposed you brother, it was to protect you, to keep you out of the True Cross orders hands" Mephisto said.

Rins knees collapsed. All this time Fujimoto lied to him pretended to love him, pretended to care about him, but all he wanted was to make Rin a slave. Rin couldn't think, he felt a crushing presence all around him. He wanted to dig a deep grave to bury himself in.

"He just used me, raised me like a pig to be slaughtered. He never cared about me. Even demons didn't even do that, and they were demons, hell spawn, creatures of evil. I was nothing to him." Rin thought

His hair started to combust with blue fire, he looked back to see the people, no demons that actually cared about him took care of him, rescued him from that shitty fate ahead of him.

"These Demons are my family, the things that sought to raise him. Fujimoto wanted to enslave him, but these demons wanted to make him stronger" Rin thought.

His head hurt, he felt like he was going to explode. Blue fire exploded everywhere burning the picture. Forcing Iblis and Mephisto to step way back, his father though stayed right where he was with a big smile on his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE HIM THAT BASTARD STOLE ME JUST FOR ME TO BECOME HIS FUCKING WEAPON I HATE HIM, I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY FUCKING EXORCIST EVER THEY WILL ALL DIE AHHHHHH MY HEAD ARGH I I CAN'T BREATHE." Rin started yelling.

"_SOMEBODY HAS TO COOL HIM DOWN" Iblis said._

"_FATHER HE IS GOING TO BURN THE CASTLE DOWN" _mephisto yelled.

But Satan stayed right where he was, everything in his plan was coming to a beautiful beginning, Rin had become his for the taking, oh what a joyous day it was. Satan looked away from his thoughts real quick to see both of his children yelling at him to "Take Care Of Rin" before he did any real damage on the castle.

Satan looked at Mephisto, in which Mephisto threw his hat towards Satan. Satan caught the hat and reached inside, he felt many objects in the hat but it wasn't until he found a very familiar handle that he pulled his hand out. When he did pull his hand out he found a very nicely engraved sword.

Satan walked up to Rin who was screaming in pain.

Rin's vision was blurry and he couldn't see. He was terrified and all he could do was scream.

"How could this happen all he wanted was to live a normal life, but now his life was ruined. He was tired of this happening to him, he just wanted to be a normal kid he never-"

THUNK

BANG

Satan had hit Rin with the butt of his sword and knocked Rin out cold, a few seconds later a very large group ran into the hall upon seeing Satan they bowed down to him.

"Take Rin here to the rain room, but keep him strapped down and only allow me inside, if one of my other children enter tell me immediately, Is that understood."

"YES SIR" the guards said in unison.

"Yes All of my Plans are coming together, finally Yuri our dream will become true."

END OF SEASON 1

**I APOLOGIZE PLEASE FORGIVE ME, i have been super lazy lately, i'm real sorry y'all for not updating for like 2 months. Listen i will be updating as soon as possible but recently i hurt my hand so it might take me a little longer to write chapters ok by y'all.**

Prologue Season Two

Rin awoke with a heavy drizzle pouring on him, he tried to get up but he couldn't, he was strapped to the ground. Rin was scared and tired. He had hoped to go- well to Satan now that he was not being tortured again.

Creak

The door had opened and a man in a blue cloak had entered.

"Hello Rin"


	9. DEMONIC HEART: Yukio Awakens

**I've decided that i'm going to stop doing a bunch of commentary. Let's face the facts nobody reads this, so enjoy the story!**

**WARNING: CURSE WORDS AHEAD.**

Chapter 8: Yukio awakens

Yukio had been thinking a lot ever since the "Rin Situation" everything has become more stressful for him, he was watched 24/7 the only time he was not being watched was when he was sleeping or in the restroom.

Yukio laid in his bed, no matter how much he pleaded the True Cross had been demanding that the first site of Rin would mean execution. For the last 4 days he had been working tirelessly to repeal it. But no matter how hard he worked, studied, urged the True Cross was not going to repeal. His alarm started going off, it was time to get up and start another day.

Yukio had the entire dorm to himself still so he went to his homemade lab to check his blood. Everyday this would happen, but to be safe he studied the spies timelines, they always came back at 6:00 every single goddamn morning. But to be safe he woke before to test his blood for demon signs and if he found anything unusual he would prefer nobody knew about it.

Yukio picked up a clean syringe and took a small blood sample. Then he would get four vials to put a drop of blood in. If any reacted this would be pretty bad. The yellow vial was concentrated agrimony, the second was a purple vial, this was concentrated angelica plant. The third was blue and was a chemical mix of anise and crushed fluorite. The last was red highly concentrated betony.

Yukio dipped a single droplet into each vial. Now he would have to wait an hour. In the meantime he was going to eat breakfast. He wished that Rin was there to make the food but he was not so he would settle for Ukobachs food.

After he ate his breakfast he went to his lab sat down and waited for five minutes.

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

"WILL YOU STOP THAT DIRECTOR" Yukio yelled when he appeared turned his head to see a man with purple covering his body.

"What's wrong Yukio i just want to see what happens today." Mephisto sayed with a hint of something.

That's when it happened all of the vials started to react violently and Yukio got up to take control and make sure they didn't explode. When he emptied the vials in the sink and then rinsed the sink he sat down again.

"Well i better get to school." Yukio said as he walked through the hall.

"OY YUKIO you really are dumber than you appear." Mephisto said to him with a smile on his face.

Yukio had continued to walk. Only Rin called his dumb, "Why is that"

"HAHAHAHA did you not notice how the bottles reacted" Mephisto called out to him.

THUNK

Yukio dropped his books completely frozen, he stood there and slowly turned around.

"That's not possible, Mephist you tell no one of this ok, i just need a little time to figure things out." Yukio said as he adjusted his glasses and walked to his lap.

"If that's what you wish then i'll see you at school." And with that Mephisto tapped his hat three times and said the three words.

Eins

Zwie

Drei

When Mephisto was gone Yukio ran towards his lab, and sat in his chair.

"True Cross spies will be here any minute. Shit, what should i do. God damnit, why does this happen to me, and why today of all days. I have a lecture about holy water. RRRRAAAHHHHH"

Yukio smacked everything off his desk, destroying everything on it.

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

"SHUT UP" Yukio screamed at the clock in the hall, but when it wouldn't shut up he pulled out his gun and shot it repeatedly.

Maybe there had been an malfunction or mistake in the batch, he couldn't be a demon.

Yukio Looked at the mess he made. He needed to get rid of the evidence just in case. Yukio swept the floor and cleaned the desk and walls. Everything was in a single black bag. Yukio grabbed his books and the trash bag. He went to a long time abandoned woods, walked for 10 minutes until he found a cave. This place snowed a lot. He put the trash just about far enough in the cave where he couldn't see it from the outside.

Yukio then went to cabin he arrived in and pulled out his key and went to the school.

"Hello class, i hope you studied the 3 types of holy water weapons last night" Yukio said as he entered.

Suguro had coughed when yukio said study, he straightened up and looked at Yukio with eyes that appeared empty.

"Huh, that's the 8th time this month Suguro, step up you game idiot." Yukio lectured.

Konekomaru started laughing then Shima, soon everyone in the classroom was laughing or giggling.

"SHUT UP, if i was Rin would you still be laughing at me he always forgot his homew-"

Everyone stopped when he said Rin. They looked at him especially Konekomaru, ever since the day Rin was discovered and escaped everyone either called him Satan 2.0 or the Demonic brother, but that was only private or to make fun of Yukio.

Yukio had hoped no one would not mention his brothers name but he would not be able to avoid it, "Right class speaking of which we need to get to work."

Yukio pulled out a holy hand grenade, "If you had studied SUGURO you would have known this is a holy hand grenade, class D holy water. Effective against smaller weaker demons, however it's all but irritating to higher level demons."

Yukio pulled the pin and threw it up in the air where it exploded. Little specks of water dropped everywhere. Yukio felt the little sprinkles and it felt irritating, so norma then…

"Class C and above however can be quite efficient at disabling high level demons. Class A has even been recorded as temporarily disabling the Demon king Iblis, however when you face a water demon it is wise not to use this. The Demon King Egyn has been recorded to actually be immune to holy waters."

Yukio read further into the book, and a frown appeared on his face. He stood there for a few minutes, but before the class started to create a ruckus he spoke.

"The School has demanded that i tell you this but, since we have no recorded example of using holy water on Satan, the True Cross Order decided they would use my brother Rin as an example. Rin was affected by holy water-"

"You think if i got enough i could kill Satan 2.0 with holy water" Somebody in the class said loud enough for Yukio to here.

Shima looked at Suguro with panicked eyes.

Yukio moved away from his desk and walked straight up to Suguro. He stood before his desk looked dead straight in his eyes. Suguro looked away. Yukio infuriated that he had done this, pulled out one of his pistols cocked it and pointed it at Suguro.

"LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT ME COWARD" Yukio practically screamed.

Suguro looked straight at Yukio, Suguro was practically shaking in his pants,

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY BROTHER EVER AGAIN, UNDERSTAND"

Suguro to frightened to speak nodded yes.

Yukio backed off and went to his desk.

"Many of you have called me names and my brother names. Call us whatever you want to call us but don't forget i'm still his brother and i do care for his well being, so any death threats towards him will now be dealt with by going to meet the director. Do all of you understand."

The class nodded yes in agreement.

"Good" Yukio said, "Now open your books to the effects of Holy water."

**30 Minutes later**

"Now we are going to use class C super protection Holy water. This will only protect you as it has no effect on Demons above low level demons. However it does protect you from them, but when higher level demons willingly touch you it does hurt them quite a bit."

Yukio looked at the clock, there was 5 minutes left to the class. He decided to stop early and let his students go to their other classes.

"Well there are 5 minutes left, i suppose i can end class early."

The Students got out of their seats and ran towards the door saying thank you. All of them but Suguro who still had a grudge on Yukio.

Yukio walked to his dorm, it was a friday, and he had the option to skip classes, so he did. Yukio went to his dorm and went to his bed. He was… well he didn't know, angry, stressed tired, Yukio had no idea. So he went with tired. Yukio layed in bed a soon fell asleep.

Yukio had no dreams, but there was a weird feeling on his back. The feeling soon turned painful as something ran down his arm. Then excruciating.

Yukio woke in a panic looking around the room, his arm was burning and his back stung. Yukio picked up his gun and scanned the room. Then he looked at his own bed. Then he noticed something on top of his bed. A red string of hair.

This could only mean one thing, it was a cruel mean force, something so terrifying it strikes fear in the hearts of men, even demons.

Yukio dared speak her name. "Shura i know your here"

A sword went to Yukio's throat "Dammit i was hoping you would realize that right when I attacked"

"What the hell did you do to my shirt Shura this is one of my favorites." Yukio looked at Shura the same way he looked Rin when he acted stupid.

Shura laid on Rins old bed, "Just some holy water, and GRAPE JUICE. Also before you ask me why I did it, I saw you dumped all your lab equipment. What's that for did you find out your a Demon too" Shura's voice had gotten serious at this last sentence.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY BROTHERS BED" Yukio yelled at Shura

Shura quickly got off, she had seen Yukio be angry and it's pretty bad.

"For the rest, one your an asshole for getting my best shirt grape juiced. Two i had a meltdown earlier, and I destroyed my equipment. I'm just mad that's Rin is gone, i miss my brother we have always been with each other for our entire lives, I just miss my brother." Yukio looked at his hands and frowned.

Shura looked at the door, picked up her sword and walked away.

Yukio shrugged and went to the dorm showers.

He got in the showers and turned them on. He sat stood there for a few seconds. But something was off with the water. It was burning, it was excruciating, Yukio needed to get out of the showers.

"AHHHHHH" Yukio couldn't move the water hurt too much it was going to kill him. But then it stopped, and a bucket of cool refreshing non burning water was dumped over Yukio, then a towel was thrown onto him"

Yukio took the towel and covered himself, He then stood up and found his glasses, there in front of him was Shura, and right next to here was a camera.

Yukio looked at the camera, "MOTHER FU-"

**Back in Gehenna**

Rin awoke with a heavy drizzle pouring on him, he tried to get up but he couldn't, he was strapped to the ground. Rin was scared and tired. He had hoped to go- well to Satan now that he was not being tortured again.

Creak

The door opened and a man in a blue cloak had entered.

"Hello Rin"

Rin tilted his head, well at least he could tilt his head unlike the other time he was in a room like this, was Satan angry again, was this why he was in a room like this.

The mysterious voice coughed and Rin finally paid attention to who it was.

IT WAS

**IT WAS**

_**IT WASSSSSSS**_

Somebody. Rin had no idea who but he was sure that it was probably someone from the breakfast earlier that day.

"Do you know who I am" the voice asked quietly.

Rin tried to recognize that voice, he was sure he was one of his brothers, but which one. It sounded like one of the ones who was talking to Satan, he knew what Azazel and Mephisto sounded like so it couldn't have been them. Wait it's the General dude.

Rin looked to the side and with a smile said, "Your General dude aren't you.

"That's a crude way of putting it, but yes im what you would call a general, im also known as your older brother Lucifer." Lucifer had told him

Rin looked at him strangely, "What do you want?"

"Well father said you wanted revenge against those mortal humans, so I convinced him to let me take you to Assiah"

Rin's eyes gleamed, "B-But why. Wait if i'm going back to Assiah can we get my brother"

Lucifer looked at him, he started coughing but quickly got his handkerchief, and coughed blood into it. Lucifer looked up straightened himself and replied with a cold dark message.

"NO"

"But BUT WHY, he's my brother and also a son to Satin he does not deserve to be in a place like Assiah where they use those their scared of" Rin Retorted.

"My Job is to let you visit Assiah, not to rescue our brother" Lucifer walked to Rin and realised the straps that kept him down. "Now if your done complaining I have more important things to do than this however from the kindness of father he has allowed you to do stuff we have never done when we were little"

Rin got up and followed Lucifer out the door.

Hopefully he was not making a mistake

**Hey guys i'm going on hiatus, but im not abandoning anything. I've had a bunch of thoughts about making Fanfics in Steven Universe, Assassins creed 3, and BLEACH. Surely but slowly i will still be making more chapters but you might get a chapter every month. If your Interested in any of my fics in production I will offer the names of them once their out.**

**BTW Thanks too, IAmMoreThanANime**

**Rika9677**

**Noahalpha**

**Special thanks to Writers Obsession**

**nicoleAnE**

**Posaurus**

**Blacking**

**SakuraKoi**

**Raven Rechior**

**Selindiango**

**Randomthinggreader**

**Yanaoii**

**Big-Loaf-Of_Bread**

**Hott758Babbes517**

**Special thanks to ThinMintE**

**KickenItGIrl**

** .Schoetter**

**Chaserchaseme**

**Special Thanks to Indomptee**

**Special thanks to Kuro Alice**

**Special Thanks to Viva569**

**Thank you for supporting me i'll be back soon don't worry and if i'm not just message me and my Email will fill up until I eventually get annoyed, and write more again.**


	10. Demonic Heart: A New World

Chapter 9: A new world

Rin covered his eyes as the brightness of Assiah reached his face, when Rin's eyes finally adjusted he looked around. This was Assiah, how long had it been a few weeks, months, heck even a year.

A man ran up to Lucifer and whispered something into his ear, Lucifer nodded and looked at Rin

"Little brother, Samual has offered you a place at True Cross Academy, I have to go for the time being, Samual car is picking you up soon just stay here"

Rin was baffled who was this Samual guy, and how was he so powerful at true cross.

"Samual who is he" Rin questioned.

Lucifer was gone already before Rin finished his sentence, so he guessed he would just wait, if his Br- unwanted family member trusted him with Samual he would be fine.

Minutes passed by, Rin just waited, for a long time, like an hour. Jeez was this Samual guy that slow.

A big pink car then appeared, Rin looked at it and his eyes expanded, this was Mephistos car.

Rin walked up to it he started to look into the window before getting slammed in the face by the door.

"Ow god my nose, what the hell" Rin's nose started to bleed.

"Oh sorry baby brother, didn't see you there. Stop pouting and get in the car before someone sees us."

Rin got in the car and was immediately offered tissue for his nose, suddenly Rin remembered his question.

"Hey you're real name is Samual, seriously, i mean why don't you tell anybody you're real name."

"Well baby brother, it would compromise my position, you see they know i'm a demon, but they think i merely a kin of Samuel instead of being Samual himself"

Rin looked at him, about to call him a liar, but he learned his lesson after fa-Satan's first punishment, think before you act. So he thought about it and decided against punching Meph- Samual.

"Where are we going" Rin asked

"True cross academy, my office has two rooms, my room and another room as well as a kitchen, you are not to leave your room without a coat, and you must have my permission. Father told me if anything happens to you i would legitimately be dead." Samual said in a very (im screwd voice.)

As the large pink car traveled to True cross, Samual, told rin on everything that happened in the past few weeks, he never once mentioned Yukio though, Rin for once actually noticed this, usually he would forget about something like that, but he noticed it.

"You never once mentioned Yukio what's happened with him." Rin questioned.

Samuels eyes peaked, he didn't want to mention Yukio so he changed the subject. "Father did something to you didn't he, something that made you think more."

Rin looked down, he knew mephisto was talking about the times Satan tortured him, after Rin decided to just act, instead of thinking, he learned his lesson and never ever wanted to get on fath- Satans, Satans bad side.

"Fa- Satan taught me a lesson about thinking yeah" Dammit he never wanted to call Satan his father but it's getting hard not to"

Samual's ears peaked, Rin almost called father, father, so they were getting to him slowly but they were still getting to him.

"Dear brother did i hear you say father" Samual said

"N-NO Fa-Satan is my biological parent he is not my Father"

"You did it again"

"SHUT UP FATHER IS NOT MY FATHER… DAMMIT shut up, don't you dare say anything"

Samual got his phone out quick dialed a number and spoke to it, "Father my dear little brother said his first word and you know what it was Father, isn't this great… I know… yes this is awesome, hehe he is so flustered right now… oh you want to speak to him ok here he is"

Samual turned his phone on speaker, then gave it to Rin, "Hi Son, did you say your first word, your older brother just said you did, can you say it again let me hear hmm"

Rin just tensed up when he heard Satan's voice, he couldn't move, he didn't want to say anything but he was worried about what would happen to him if he didn't.

A few seconds rolled by with an eerie silence following it, Rin's thoughts were racing what was he gonna do, what's gonna happen, what is he gonna say.

"Rin i don't like waiting so if your gonna speak do it now" Satan, had said through the phone, giving Rin the chills, that was a threat he knew it, deciding to give his father what he wanted to hear, Rin had replied.

"H-hel-l-l-o Fa-father" Rin said so scared he swore he was gonna pee.

"That wasn't so bad now was it son" Satan replied

"N-no f-father"

"Now please give the phone to your elder brother"

Rin now shaking gave the phone to Samual **(I'm just gonna say Mephisto from now on) **Mephisto took the phone and talked to Father

As they talked Mephisto's face went dim and blank, he then looked at Rin with murdures eyes, "yes father i understand, i must go now, were at True Cross, i'll shall convene with you later"

"Rin put this cloak on" Mephisto handed Rin a black cloak "You have to keep your head down, and stick by me, and behave, no wandering off, no sneaking around, no disappearing, ok? If you disobey any rules, I'll inform father"

Rin put the cloak on and followed Mephisto as they left the car. Mephisto started to walk with rin following, they almost made it there but they ran into the worst possible person ever.

THE PALADIN, Arthur Auguste Angel. Mephisto attempted but the paladin noticed Rin, he didn't know that Rin was under the cloak, but he noticed him.

"Who is this with you Mephisto, i heard of no new exorcist spies today, is he someone i should be concerned about" The paladin questioned.

"Actually no… she has come to adjust my office, im getting a Kanna Kamui super plush today, and i need a super big shelf, she has come to install it, the only reason she wears a robe is because she is super ugly, like a goblin and ghoul had a baby" He knew his response would get a rise out of Rin.

"Oh well carry on then" the Paladin left the hall, with complete ignorance, he was really a terrible version of Paladin Fujimoto.

After several minutes of walking, Mephisto and Rin reached Mephistos office, Mephisto then walked to a very nice anime figure and tilted it ever so slightly, a wall then opened up revealing a room with a kitchen, a bed, a desk, and a TV it was small and cramped but it worked

"So this is your room, there are some ingredients to use in the fridge and yeah go on in" Mephisto told Rin

RIn entered the room and looked in the fridge saw some food, and opened a cabinet full of top ramen and turned around to get angry at Mephisto but it was to late, the wall behind him started to close.

"Sorry Rin but if someone just enters this room I could be compromised I'll see you in a few days, by my baby brother" Mephisto told Rin right before the entire door closed.

Rin looked desperately to find another switch but could not find one, so he went to his bed and laid down.

"This is just like a prison, at least he will be back and then i can get mad at him… WAIT DID HE SAY IN A FEW DAYS, DAMMIT"

**SO its summa, i will try to update, every 2 weeks but i might get lazy, so forgive me i will try. Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter, also if your interested check out my other fanfic Darkness in the Light it's a Bleach Fanfic ok byeeee.**


	11. Demonic Heart: A day at the Market

**HEY GUYS, t**hank you again for supporting me and poop, anyways if any of you are interested my 2nd fanfic is out, its BLEACH and the easiest way to find it is through my webpage, ok enjoy the chapter.

Mephisto entered his office, something felt off today, "hmmm what was it" he thought, "He had done everything today, made sure the school was running, fed the demons, checked on the cram school, taunted Shura and Yukio, wait a minute!? Yukio… Yukio Okumura son of Satan and the brother of… OH SHIT"

Mephisto ran to his doll that was a switch in disguise, and flipped it, there lying on the floor was a hungry Rin.

"It's been 2 weeks Mephisto… 2 GOD DAMN WEEKS WERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN" Rin yelled

"Sorry baby brother, i've been busy… but why do you look so starved, i had weeks of ramen in there, did you eat it that fast" Mephisto interrogated.

Rin got up went to the pantry containing the ramen, and showed that everything was gone… everything. There weren't even scraps left.

"Hmmm this won't do, come let's go to the market" Mephisto said as he threw Rin's cloak towards him.

Rin caught the cloak excitedly and put it on. He really needed some fresh air, plus Mephisto might actually let him get some fresh food.

"Hey uhh Samuel, or Mephisto does anybody even know im here, i mean somebody has to right?"

Mephisto laughed, then walked out of the room motioning Rin to follow him, as they walked through the halls, they were quiet Rin guessed it was to avoid whatever came their way *cough cough the paladin*

"Eins Zwei Drei" a portal opened to an alleyway somewhere in the city.

Mephisto walked into the portal and disappeared on the street, Rin worried he would be abandoned ran after him, if Mephisto was normal Rin would be lost but luckily he is no more normal than a duckling being raised by a cat.

"Rin i have to do some chores here and since it's an open market with nice fresh food i thought why not so here you go" Mephisto handed Rin a 10,000 yen bill.

"Ok i'm off be careful little brother" and just like that the clown disappeared from plain site.

"Well might as well get food" Rin thought to himself.

After several hours of searching, deciding, being picky, and using up all the money mephisto gave him Rin was fulfilled with his food items. As he was walking back Rin realized that Mephisto never told Rin where to go after this, he could head back to the alleyway or search for him, but searching for him while carrying all these groceries would be tedious, so Rin though more about it, wait if he could find a shopping cart he could maybe look for Mephisto, but this was a farmers market thing, where would he…

Just then a guy collecting shopping carts wheeled around, so Rin not judging it asked for one, the man kindly obliged. Rin then started to look for Mephisto but after maybe an hour of looking Rin gave up, it was getting chilly and dark, so he headed back to the alleyway,

An unexpected gust of wind hit Rin's head, pushing of his hood. Rin realizing it fell off, he quickly put it back on and

"Phew good thing nobody n-" Rin started

"Rin is that you" somebody in front of him said. Rin looked at the voice and was immediately filled with guilt after he saw 2 people very well

Rin looked at them tearing up, it had been so long since he had seen any of his former friends, he panicked as he came face to face with the exwires. He couldn't bear seeing them so he dropped his things and ran. Shiemi tried to run after him but someone stopped her...Suguro

"He is not a friend Sheimi, he is a demon, and contains the Blue flames, he is the reason so many died during the blue night" Suguro looked hurt when he said this, but he was still determined to ensure the capture and or execution of Rin Okumura. "Shiemi go call the emergency exorcist line, then inform Mr. demonbi- i mean Mr. Okumura" Suguro wanted to include her as little as possible.

Rin ran through the streets, after a few minutes of running, Rin looked behind him hoping he was safe, nope the exwire continued to chase him, he looked forward and continued to run.

Rin started to think. Again this was strange, but Rin knew the importance of thinking, it was forced into his being. "im more powerful than any of them, humans are dumb, wait did i just refer to them as humans? What's that make me a demon" Rin turned around ready to combat his opponents.

"Im warning you now, turn around and nobody gets hurt" Rin screamed.

"No surrender yourself demon" Suguro responded

"Please Suguro be smart, save your-"

"You have no right to say his name" Rin looked at who said that. It was little Konekomaru

"Fine leave now or I'll kill all of you exorcist" Everybody took two steps back at his response, was this really Rin, the kid who got offended when an ant was accidentally killed, who stood in front of him threatening their lives.

"Not if i have the chance" Izumo screamed after she used her wold papers.

Two fox demons came out with the mind to attack Rin. In defence Rin lighted his flames, causing the foxes to stop.

"This is the prince of Gehenna we can't attack him" one fox said.

"Agreed, Woman tear your summoning star immediately." the other said.

"Excuse me, I order you to attack him" Izumo responded to their request.

"Woman, we will kill members of our own kind, but to harm such a high ranking official, and the heir to satan's throne, we won't attack him" the foxes retaliated.

"Fine if you won't attack him then you can leave" Izumo said before she ripped the paper pieces to shreds.

Rin was completely bewildered with what was happening.

"Great what now, we don't have any weapons and our bible chants probably won't affect him" Suguro said.

"Will you leave me in peace now" Rin demanded.

"No I don't think we will"

Rin looked around trying to see where his new opponent was. But a man showed up instead, with 10-20 exorcist behind him.

"Hello son of satan, do you remember me, well you will once i Arthur Auguste Angel"

Rin knew he had no chance so he ran, But whenever a street popped up, 5-6 exorcist would block the path and chase after him. He ran and Ran constantly till he reached a huge cross road with 8 different paths. Rin tried one path but it became blockaded by exorcist, so he tried another same thing, he tried every path but eventually he became trapped.

"So this is where the only inheritor of the blue flames dies, how fitting" the paladin said.

Rin panicked. He was trapped. He was desperate. He was in danger. He needed to survive. He needed to burn…

**Hi, family tragedy, i'll be out for a while bye.**


	12. DEMONIC HEART: A Family Tragedy

**OMFG OMFG PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY SINS IM SOOOOOOO SORRY BUT NOW IM BACK HAHAHA SEE I'M BACK JUST DON'T HURT ME IM BEGGING YOU *COWERS IN FEAR***

A FAMILY TRAGEDY

Rin was panicking he was surrounded and no matter what happened he was pretty sure he was going to die, he was losing his mind. His instincts just kicked in and he unleashed a massive blue wave of Fire.

Seeing the fire obviously scared multiple exorcist and it definitely gave Rin more space to move. After the exorcist were at a safe distance their dragoons started to open fire but Rin had made a heat wave of blue fire that burnt the bullets to a crisp before they could even touch her.

Rin was losing it, his mind had become unstable and a low growl could be heard emitting from his throat, His horns of fire had become bright and his claws grew sharp, his teeth became jagged, without warning he attacked a group of exorcist killing them in seconds and covering himself in blood, the exorcist threw Class A holy hand grenades but the Water was destroyed to the molecular level by the flames, not even steam appeared. Rin turned around facing more exorcist and shot after them burning them into ashy corpse.

"Anybody lower than middle rank needs to retreat and evacuate any civilians immediately" An awfully familiar voice said, It was that bastard Arther Agustine Angel

Rin bursted after him, Author didn't even have a chance to defend himself when Rin tackled him. Behind him he heard people screaming and crying, then gunshots toward his direction, he turned around to see somebody, a kid young who was trembling over a dead man with a gun that was smoking. But Rin didn't even care he shot after the kid, leaving Arther in a bloody mess with a few flames covering his arms and legs.

The Child screamed in fear as Rin got closer and closer. But he never came in contact. The screech of a claw slicing at a sword was heard. Rin looked up surprised at who he saw.

"RIN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, LOOK AT THE DAMAGE." the figure said.

"S-Shura" He would recognize that voice anywhere " I, I CAN'T CONTROL IT PLEASE JUST….. TAKE ME OUT I CAN'T KEEP CONTROL MUCH LONGER AHHHHHHHH" Rin didn't know what else to do this was the only way.

Shura shocked at what she heard hesitated, but that moment of control in Rin passed too quickly.

He roared a ferocious roar and continued his attack on Shura using his claws as blades, he hit the blades with terrifying speed and strength. Shura couldn't keep up but she did her best. Despite being so deadly fast and dangerous, Rin's form was sloppy if it wasn't for his speed and strength he would have been dead at this point.

Shura was having a difficult time fending off Ichigo as he was too quick for her to actually counter. But for one quick second she found a weak spot, his left arms cubital fossa was exposed in which Shura sliced it leaving his arm limp. She could now enter the attack but she would have to be really really quick else his demonic regeneration would be able to repair the damage.

Rin shocked at the move kept dodging the hits one after another. He just needed a few more seconds, if he waited he would be fine.

Shura couldn't move as fast and she knew that Rin would be back on the offensive any second now but she had to keep fighting.

Finally though Rins arm healed and he jumped with incredible speeds to where Rin and Shura where a few feet apart. Rin laughed getting tired of Shura and sent a huge wave of Flames towered her which Shura dodged, however she couldn't dodge Rin popping up behind her and punching her to the ground leaving a small crater in the ground.

Rin had lost his damn mind, he wanted to kill, kill everything everything must die DIE. He ran towered Shura ready to strike the final blow before he stopped. He stood there looking at Shura. Shura who promised to keep him alive, to make sure that he didn't lose control, to teach him how to grasp his weapons and gear to keep him alive.

Yet the women who did all that was laying on the ground in pain because of him. So was everyone in that street.

The flames started to quiell, and Rin's flames were lowering. His head hurt and he felt miserable, he fell onto the floor and bumped into something. Rin turned to see it, and he almost threw up. It was the small child he was going to kill, his entire body was in a perfect statue of ash with a shocked terrified face.

He then looked at Shura, she was lying in a small pool of blood. Rin pushed himself to get up, he did whatever he could, with a massive effort he did. Rin looked around traumatized at what he saw, and knowing he was the one who did this.

He wanted to run, to hide, and to never show his face again.

"Brother, i must say you've done quite a good job, you almost killed the Paladin, tch tch tch, he'll never be a challenge like that bastard Shiro, OH MY, you shattered his leg wowzer." A very intense voice said.

Rin turned around to see supposed brother, and the scariest looking one, he was covered in maggots and had mushrooms, with horns and rotted off wings. The smell coming off of him was revolting.

"I-I who are you?" Rin asked the demon.

The demons face grew sad and he slooped a bit, "I'm your brother, how could you say this to me, ah well my name is Beelzebub, now come on, father has sent me to retreive you so don't be lollygagging."

Rin crossed his arms and obediently walked towards Beelzebub. "Do you all have to be ridiculous" RIn asked 1⁄4 of the way there.

Beelzebub grabbed his stomach and started to laugh like crazy. "I tend to find the younger ones more serious, well that and Lucifer but he runs an army so it doesn't count."

Rin thought about who Lucifer was and decided not to think about it, if he was his brother and ran an army they would probably meet at one point or another.

As RIn neared the halfway point, a voice called out to him.

"NI-SAN GET AWAY FROM THAT DEMON"

Rin turned around to see the last people he wanted to see… ever.

"NI-SAN GET BACK FROM THE DEMON" The voice said again.

"Yukio please go away" Rin said so quietly Yukio could barely hear him.

Yukio was a little jumped back by what he heard but he wouldn't leave him, "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT, RIN PLEASE COME BACK TO US"

"Rin please come back" A tiny voice squeaked, Rin knew who it was and if he heard it anymore he might actually stay, but he couldn't.

Rin started to cry a little, he even turned to the side, which alarmed Beelzebub. "No Shiemi i can't! I won't!" Rin knew what would happen to him, he knew of the threat of his life if he went with them. In the back of his mind he also worried what Satan would do.

Shiemi started to tear up, her body was shaking. Could Rin not trust her anymore, no he was worried what the Exorcist would do, not what she would do… right? "N-no Rin we'll protect you, nothing will happen i swear, I promise we'll do everything in our path!"

Rin knew what she was saying was a lie, but he couldn't resist the temptation to follow her, to be with his friends again. His face was covered in tears just like when Rin lost Fujimoto, just like when he lost his friends. He turned towards his friends sniffling and crying.

This seriously concerned Beelzebub, who decided to finally get involved, sure he could have just grabbed Rin and take him, but that would destroy the boys trust in his actual family.

"Brother, have you forgotten that Fujimoto had agreed to sell you to the Vatican so you would be used against your actual family, and how our youngest brother promised he would kill you the second you stepped out of line. I don't know what his line is, but i'm pretty sure you crossed it. I MEAN FOR SATAN'S SAKE you burned a child to crisp. Can anybody forget that. I saw what transpired on the day you were discovered. Your so called friends were disgusted at you, look at them now they still are." Beelzebub was right. Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru's faces were all angry or threatening.

Rin backed up a few steps, going further and further towards Beelzebub who had a rather large smile. "H-he's right, the old man said that. FUJIMOTO SAID THAT. HOW COULD HE DO THAT! HOW COULD HE SELL HIS SON TO BE USED AND TRAINED AS A WEAPON AGAINST HIS BLOOD FAMILY! TELL ME YUKIO… TELL ME"

Yukio never knew of any deal like this, the demon must be lying… But then again after the old man's death, Rin was inducted into the system immediately, and Shura started to train him. And they both knew one day Rin would have to go fight Satan.

"Please Ni-san i'm begging you please, just come back." Yukio pleaded.

Rin wiped his face, then he looked down, fringes of fire would start to appear in Rin's blue hair. "No…" his hair burst into flames. "NO"

BAM

BAM

Rin fell onto the floor, which surprised everybody, even Beelzebub who stood there shocked, then angry as mold started to collect around his feet. They were all dead.

But before anything could happen, a flash of light appeared and Beelzebub was gone…

Yukio looked down to his holster finding a pistol missing, then turned around with Konekomaru crying as he held a pistol which was smoking. Yukio grabbed the gun and hit Konekomaru in the face, who went to the ground. Suguro and Shima cursed Yukio and Suguro went to teach the teacher a lesson, but Yukio pulled his gun up and raised it into his face.

Suguro grinded his teeth but the message and went to Konekomaru who's lip was bleeding.

Yukio and Shiemi ran to rin crouching at his side. Kamiki not knowing what to do ran to Shura to make sure she was alright.

Rin coughed up blood, he looked towards his brother and saw a light flickering in and out.

"Ni-san don't leave me now, please" Yukio begged his brother but it was to late, there was too much blood loss.

"Please go Yukio, i-i don't want to see you, please go" Rin surprised about what he said, despite being true.

Yukio teared up but gave Rin one last hug and said "im sorry" before leaving Rin with Shiemi. He didn't understand why he didn't shoot him, but it happened maybe Rin no longer loved him or something.

"Sh-Shiemi i'll be back, one day know that. Know that i-i'll be back" Rin said with his last breath.

"NO NO RIN YOU CAN STAY HERE PLEASE, PLEASE DON't GO" But it was too late, he was gone. She pounded on his chest and with a final whimper she cried he last plead.

"Rin don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone Rin Please"

**So FUCKIN SORRY, I SUCK AT WRITING ONE AND TWO IM JUST SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG, IM NOT DEAD… YET. I'll see you guys later.**


	13. DEMONIC HEART: A Little Bump In The Road

**HELLOOOOO Enjoy the Chapter, oh yeah Due to another writer telling me i should just make Iblis Female i decided to do so… ALSO MAJOR CHARACTER CHANGES WITH HER**

**A little bump in the road**

A door was open. Emitting from it the tiny presence of a blue flame. Although it was small but still bright enough to light the room. It danced like any other flame, but it didn't act like any other flame, more like it was paying attention.

The door creaked open, with it a few people entered the room. They stood in awe of the candle. They even seemed surprised it was there. But nonetheless it was.

"Father he's alive, you were rig-" One voice said

* * *

"Shhh, remember Azazeal he can still hear us" Said another.

"Father when will he be back?"

"Soon Iblis, he is very important to me, that is why you shall watch him and ensure nobody enters this room, especially to Egyn"

"Yes father, I will protect our baby brother"

During the entire conversation the candle stood absolutely still, it was listening, trying to learn what was happening. But after the conversation ended it went back to it's dancing.

Two of the three people left the room while one stood near the door protecting the Very old candle. It had been used before but ever so rarely.

Iblis turned her head towards the candle, she looked at it with somewhat affection. She wondered by it and took a little piece of bark from Isaiah that she loved to snack on and fed it to the flame, which seemed to burn it up in an instance. Not from rage or hunger, but as if it were excited to eat it.

Iblis smiled and she turned back and continued to lean on the door.

A figure walked toward a room that shined a bright blue light, he smiled as he approached the figure at the door.

"Hello wittle sister, whatcha doing"

Iblis frowned as she looked at her older brother.

"What do you want Egyn?" Iblis sighed as she knew what he wanted but she hoped he would just go away, she hated him and the way he talked, always so snob like, just because he was older doesn't mean she still can't be his ass.

"WELL if you must know, i'm here to see our baby brother" he cheered

Iblis scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You know what father said, '' You can't come in. Don't even try or it'll be another couple weeks in the dungeon," Iblis pointed towards the little pedestal with a candle lit by blue fire "he's already been there recently, father took a page from the humans and got the dungeon updated"

Egyn shivered, he was put there most often, probably cause fire and water don't mix so well. Egyn snapped out of it though, "Well I must see my youngest brother and I will not let my little sister stop me.

Iblis smiled and stopped leaning on the wall, she stood straight and faced Egyn.

Egyn sighed and then with a smile summoned water out of nowhere and attacked Iblis!

Iblis jumped back, avoiding the water. That was the worst part about Egyn, he was not only capable of summoning water like Iblis could summon fire, but also was immune to any kind of water, even holy.

She summoned her flames trying to counter Egyns attacks, though every time he attacked, her flames were barely capable of defending. It took a lot of fire to take out a little bit of water, and even if Iblis could get a hit Egyn would hardly take any damage, but if she hit his head or his back he would be momentarily paralyzed.

Egyn jumped into the air spraying water towards Iblis who dodged and sent a few flames back, She missed only hitting the floors.

Iblis scoffed in anger, she immediately regained her stance and sprinted towards Egyn, who at the moment wasn't prepared for the hit and took it at full blunt as Iblis lit her fist a fire and punched him straight in the gut causing him to fly into the wall!

The attack left Egyn breathless and momentarily defenceless, which was the perfect time for Iblis to strike him down but for some reason she didn't, this somewhat worried Egyn, had something happened to stop the fight.

Iblis stood a few steps away, angry that their little fight had allowed Egyn to enter her younger brothers pedestal room. She looked over at Egyn infuriated, and abruptly walked over to him looking down at him on the floor.

"Father is going to kill us for entering this room" Iblis told him

"He won't mind me trying to see my little brother though would he, i just want to see a glimpse of him, nothing wrong with that is there?" Egyn replied

Iblis put her hand on her forehead groaning in annoyance, "Listen father doesn't trust you so you just need to go ok, if i was incharge I wouldn't care but I do so get out of my sight"

Egyn went into deep thought, like he was considering waiting for a little, "Maybe, maybe i'll go"

As Iblis heard these words her defencive stance loosened a little, which was exactly what Egyn wanted!

Egyn's face lit in a big Grin, "Or Maybe I WON'T!" Egyn shot a big stream of water onto Iblis, sending her crashing into the door knocking her out. Egyn slowly approached her snickering, "Finally, I got you, now all I have left to do is end you."

Egyn lifted his arm ready to strike her down, end her for a while, He laughed a little before moving his arm down in a striking motion, a spear of water rushing towards Iblis.

But when the strike came down, it wasn't Iblis who lay dead on the ground, but Egyn. His body lit in a blaze of Blue fire, his screams echoing through the room. Crying in pain. No the flames weren't to make him die, but to cause pain.

When Iblis eventually woke from unconsciousness, a body was lit in a fiery blue blaze, screaming in agony. The body was her brother. She stood smiling, he deserved this after that cheap shot… But who had caused the fire, she thought. She looked for the ghastly presence of her father. He was never to be seen though. Only two people could use the blue flames Rin and her father. That's when she realized it! She looked at the candle her brother resided in, there was a large flame bursting from the candle.

The candle stood still, except for the little flickering now and then, but it seemed focused on Egyn only.

After a few minutes of Iblis standing there watching her older brother scream in pain, and the candle form of Rin watching, Egyn died for the moment. Rins candle seemed to calm too as it's flame lowered.

Iblis grinned and approached the flame

"Thanks little bro, almost in trouble there but it's fine, we're fine."

Iblis grabbed another piece of bark and fed it to the hungry flames, which continued to dance in a happy way, but there was something different with the flame, like it had a slight malicious intent to it. This seemed strange to Iblis but she didn't think too much about it.

She turned to see the burnt corpse of her brother Egyn, she walked out of the room and as two maids moved near the room Iblis ordered them to retrieve her father and the royal guards.

The maid hesitated for a moment before she ran off to get them.

After a couple of minutes a squad of royal guards came to retrieve Egyns bloody burnt corpse and insured Iblis was alright which she told them was unnecessary so they guarded the room from the outside.

* * *

Satan strode down a hallway, inspecting the castle, as he usually did in his free time when he was board, but that was rarely he was always so busy quilling rebellions and messing with the True Cross Order and such. As he walked he saw an empty spot of wall. Had this been here before? He was sure it had not. But as he looked more and more at the spot the more he thought maybe the spot was meant to be there. "But it should be filled" Satan thought. He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere a man snapped into existence.

"What can I do for you my lord?" The man asked

Satan continued to look at the picture, "Get the painter to meet me in 3 hours."

The man nodded and like that he snapped out of existence.

Satan continued to stand there looking at the spot with a blank expression.

As he stared, he noticed the fast click of heels approaching him. A maid, she was in a hurry and clearly nervous.

"You maid" He started, "Where are you off to"

The maid jumped in surprise, she took a minute to catch her breath, then looked up and realized who she was talking to. As she looked at Satan she bowed and shivered in fear.

"Y-you my lord, Queen Iblis had assigned my to retrieve you and some Royal guards, she looked hurt my lord" The maid said.

Satan looked back at the wall then to her, "fetch the Royal guards and return to your post" Satan had said.

The maid nodded and left without a word.

After a moment Satan walked off and headed towards Iblis.

* * *

As Satan arrived he noticed Iblis sitting by the entry of his candle room. He walked towards her with a stride. When Iblis noticed him she stood straight, She seemed to be fine, but her skin was a bit cut and bruised in some areas.

"Father you arrived" Iblis said.

Satan just strolled past her which she didn't object to but she did sigh in perhaps relief.

Satan looked around seeing the royal guards secure the obviously dead Egyn, he looked at the praetorian guard and the guard nodded picking up Egyns charred body and carrying it out of the room. He walked over to the candle and stared at his son, he wasn't ready, not yet, but he will be.

* * *

**I'm not dead, well not yet, im still working on this story and hopefully things will start to speed up a bit, i know i always say this and stuff. If you guys want we can do a Q and A. Anyways im glad your reading this and stuff BYEEEEEEE**


	14. Adoption og DEMONIC HEART

**Hey guys, no story this time. I've grown out of Blue Exorcist and I'm moving on to other things, I'm really sorry. However, I can't let my baby just be abandoned. So I'm offering it up for adoption. If any of you are interested please DM me. This was my first Fan Fic and I want it to have a good ending, which I currently cannot provide it. Thank you for reading and I hope the person that adopts this succeeds in every way. **


End file.
